turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is a survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on 2 March 2015. It has been released on Microsoft Windows, MAC OS and Android. It is the third installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The game takes place thirty years after FNaF 1 and involves you playing as a security guard in 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction', a theme park attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The employees have scavenged lots from the ruins of the pizzeria, including a deteoriated golden rabbit animatronic, who is the only animatronic and main antagonist in the game. Another sequel, entitled Five Nights at Freddy's 4 was released on 23 July 2015. Gameplay The game is like its two predecessors. You are once again based in a security office and must use your mouse to side-scroll the camera. Like FNaF 2, there are no doors to close, however there are also no light buttons and you aren't equipped with a flashlight either. To your right is a blue button, which you can click to bring up the camera system, where you can view where Springtrap goes. You can play audio of BB to lure Springtrap away and can change map layers from the hallways to the vents. Unlike the past two games, you must use the cameras more often to see how close Springtrap is to your office. To your left is an orange button, which opens up the maintennance panel, in which you can reboot three systems; audio, camera and ventilation. If the audio goes offline then you can't play BB's voice to lure away Springtrap, if the camera system goes offline then the cameras will go pitch black with static and if the ventilation goes offline you will get less oxygen and will start to hallucinate, attracting both Springtrap and the phantom animatronics. Springtrap can either come through the halls and doorway to your office or he can crawl into your office via the vents. A new phone man is also present, called 'Phone Dude' who is a radical and enthusiastic employee at Fazbear's Fright, however Phone Guy also returns via tape recordings. Story Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the bad things that happened there have become nothing more than a rumour and a childhood memory. However the employees of 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction' are looking for anything that may have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At the first night Phone Dude welcomes the player and tells him the basics and what to watch for, however there are no dangers in the first night. After the first night, the employees uncover a deteriorated rabbit animatronic, which they refer to as 'Springtrap'. The player must now prevent Springtrap from entering his office or he will be killed by him. After the second night Phone Dude starts to play recordings of Phone Guy explaining how to wear the Springtrap suit (which he calls 'Spring Bonnie'). However after several nights Phone Guy starts to discourage usage of the suit due to several fatal accidents involving the suit's springlock mechanisms malfunctioning. The suit became so unsafe that even breathing on the springlocks caused them to malfunction, so the Springtrap suit was put away in a secret safe room, which is an extra room that is not on the camera systems or on the animatronic's AI. After the fifth night it is shown in a newspaper article that the attraction had burnt down overnight, apparently due to 'faulty wiring', and that anything that survived the torching would be auctioned off. If the image of the toy Freddy is brightened, Springtrap's head can be seen in the background, showing that he may have survived, leaving his fate unknown. Minigames after each night (similar to the ones in FNaF 2) make the player as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy in the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They all follow Purple Freddy into a room where they can't follow him anymore. When the animatronics try to leave, the Purple Man from FNaF 2 appears where Purple Freddy was and violently dismantles the animatronics. On the fifth night, the ghost of the crying child from FNaF 2 appears and enters the room where the Purple Man is along with four other child ghosts from the four animatronics. When the Purple Man sees them, he gets scared and panics. The crying child ghost follows the Purple Man until the Purple Man decides to hide in the Springtrap suit in that room. At first it seems that the Purple Man fooled them and starts to laugh. However the springlock mechanisms in the suit malfunction, and the Purple Man is crushed and sliced by the endoskeleton shooting into him. The ghost children fade away, leaving their killer to bleed to death. The Purple Man's corpse stayed within the Springtrap suit until the Fazbear's Fright employees uncover the suit and decide to use it for the attraction. It is possible that the Purple Man's spirit possessed the Springtrap suit, which explains why Springtrap moves like a human, why he groans and why several body parts can sometimes be seen within him. In the minigames, in the West Hall, a secret will pop up each night. The player must figure out what the clues mean and find the clues while playing the game to access a set of secret minigames, each ending with giving a crying child cake. Animatronics *Springtrap *Phantom Freddy *Phantom Chica *Phantom Foxy *Phantom BB *Phantom Puppet *Phantom Mangle Extra *'Animatronics' - Shows a full gallery of all the animatronics in the game. *'Minigames' - Allows the player to replay the secret minigames they have found/unlocked. *'Jumpscares' - Shows a gallery of all the jumpscares in the game. *'Cheats' - Allows the player to alter the game with cheats to make the game easier or harder. **'Fast Nights' - Makes the nights go faster. **'Radar' - Makes a white circle appear in the room Springtrap is in, making it easier to locate him. **'Aggressive' - Makes the animatronic's AI extremely high and difficult. **'No Errors' - No errors will appear on the maintenance panel, making it easier to track Springtrap. Secret Minigames *BB's Air Adventure *Mangle's Quest *Chica's Party *Stage 01 *Happiest Day *Purple Mixture Category:Horror games Category:Survival games